7th Anniversary Celebration (2019.11.15)
Website LINK: https://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/sevenennial/index.jsp How to Participate #Bind your server account with the event website to start participating. #Require Chinese address and phone number to participate in the event (can be faked). ---- 1st Part - Happy Monopoly Event Time Start: 15th November 2019 End: 1st December 2019 How to Play #Once a day, you will gain 1 chance to draw the dice with a number between 1 ~ 6 to move your piece ( ) through the board of monopoly game for free. When your dice stops on any number, your piece will move according to the numbers you get. #When your piece stops on any reward, you will get that reward. #After you use the free draw, each subsequent draw on the same day will cost 3 Yuan on the JUMP Platform. #Each time your piece moves through the board for one lap (counting the first location of your piece on the board within the same day as a starting point), you will get a bonus reward according to the current numbers of the lap you finish. You can finish at most 6 laps within a day. #The record of the lap you did will be reset at the end of each day. #The rewards you get from this event will be automatically sent to the in-game mailbox. List of Rewards * (Gold Coin) x 300 * (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 * (Random Anniversary Skin Package) x1 * (USB Flash Drive (U盘)) x 1 * (SteelSeries Headset (赛锐耳机)) x 1 * (Gold Coin) x 6000 * (Corsair Keyboard (海盗船键盘)) x 1 * (Holy Horn) x 1 * (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 * (Logitech 402 Mouse (罗技402鼠标)) * (Gold Coin) x 777 * (Dell Display (戴尔显示器)) x 1 * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) x 1 * (Double Experience Card (3 Days)) x 1 List of Bonus Rewards *'1st Lap: ' (Gold Coin) x 7777 *'2nd Lap: ' (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 *'3rd Lap: ' (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 3 *'4th Lap: ' (Random All Skins Package) x 1 *'5th Lap: ' (Random Touhou Hero Package) x 1 *'6th Lap: ' (Shameimaru Aya's Film Box) x 1 ---- 2nd Part - 7th Anniversary Offering Ritual : Daily Offering Event Time Start: 15th November 2019 End: 1st December 2019 How to Play #During the event, daily get victories equal or greater than 1 victory in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to get 1 chance to prepare an offering for an event free of charge. #The offering will randomly select 5 rewards from the prize pool for you to pick. #If you don't like the currently selected rewards, you can reset the selected rewards again by clicking on the Try Again button (刷新试试). Each reset will cost the real money from the JUMP Platform, starting at 1 Yuan. #After you are satisfied with the current set of rewards, you can click on Start Drawing button (开始抽取) to start drawing rewards from the selected 5 rewards. #After you click on the Start Drawing button, all 5 selected rewards will be hidden and swapped among them. You can click on one of the reward bags to pick one random reward from the 5 selected rewards free of charge. However, you can pick at most 3 rewards out of 5 rewards and the 2nd pick and 3rd pick will cost real money from the JUMP Platform (each additional pick costs 20 Yuan). #After you click on the Start Drawing button and all 5 selected rewards are hidden, you can still reset the current set of rewards as long as you don't pick any reward from the bag yet. #The rewards you pick will be sent directly to the in-game mail! ---- 3rd Part - Anniversary Promotion Time : Daily Treasure Chest Event Time Start: 15th November 2019 End: 1st December 2019 How to Play #During the event, you can buy a limited package (购礼包) once a day on the website. The purchase can be made by clicking on the Purchase button (购 买). #After the limited package is opened, you will receive 1 random item from the list of rewards. #During the event, when you purchase a total of 2 limited packages, you will be able to claim a bonus reward 7777 Gold Coins ( ) by clicking on the Take button (领 取) under the reward picture. #During the event, when you purchase a total of 5 limited packages, you will be able to claim a bonus reward Shameimaru Aya's Film Box ( ) by clicking on the Take button (领 取) under the reward picture. #During the event, when you purchase a total of 10 limited packages, you will be able to claim a bonus reward Random 300 Girls Anniversary Skin Package ( by clicking on the Take button (领 取) under the reward picture. #The rewards you pick will be sent directly to the in-game mail! List of Rewards * (Shameimaru Aya's Film Box) x 1 * (Gold Coin) x 300 * (Gold Coin) x 777 * (Double Experience Card (1 Day)) x 1 * (Double Experience Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (Double Gold Card (1 Day)) x 1 * (Double Gold Card (3 Days)) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 ---- ----